<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic Cover Art] Unusual Weather by lyonie17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710695">[Podfic Cover Art] Unusual Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17'>lyonie17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A New Arm For Bucky, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, General reference to violence and torture, High Horny Snuzzly!Bucky, M/M, Mild exhibitionism/voyeurism?, Painkillers, Tony Gets A Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:</p><p>Bucky’s been at the Avengers Tower for three weeks before he finally gives in to Steve’s gentle coaxing and Stark’s cheerful waving of fistfuls of circuits, and lets them scan the arm.</p><p>It doesn’t go well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic Cover Art] Unusual Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892094">Unusual Weather</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith">novembersmith</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640395">[Podfic] Unusual Weather</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoHeartsAreBetterThan1/pseuds/TwoHeartsAreBetterThan1">TwoHeartsAreBetterThan1</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original photo by @lukepennystan on unsplash.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>